combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soresumakashi
Hi there! : Hi! Hey there! Sorry for not responding the first time, my browser didn't notify me of the first message sent by you. Well, there is a bunch of content creating/editing that needs to be done to keep the wiki up-to-date with the game. I can't name any needed pages at the time, but if can't find something related to Combat Arms in this wiki, you should add it! And about the "machine work", do you mean like Nav-Boxes, Info-Boxes, and templates (sorry I don't understand), or the general layout of the wiki (the background, front page, etc.)? Our templates may need some touch-ups to look better, but they are just fine. If you want to mess around and improve the front page, here are the links to the templates that makes up the Combat Arms Wiki front: * Combat Arms Wiki/Welcome * Combat Arms Wiki/Featured Article * Combat Arms Wiki/Right Once again I'm sorry if I misunderstood anything you said to me. I'm not a real expert at those kind of stuff, because I'm mainly an admin to make touch-ups on the pages and stop vandalism. Greennave is more of the expert on that matter, but he's been less active and pops in a few times. Coraircate was an active admin that ran this place, but he had announced that he will leave this wiki only a few days ago. If you need more help, leave a message! -- 21:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) you like dem pistols --TheJawn 12:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *That's right. Pistols over crappy m16 anyday. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 23:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good. I've been a little held up lately though. (Technical wiki issues) So if you edit the template, I'd guess you'd be good, but... I'm not really an expert on these things. (I see that Momentum has said the same thing -_-) You'd have to ask Farvei, Train, or SeaCrane if you need help. I'm pretty much useless in advanced areas atm. Yeah, you're right. However, some of the Trivia counts as information too =( (I'd know cause I put some of it there) But there is a LOT of speculation and opinions here as opposed to facts. The site itself needs to be updated. Unfortunately, I don't have access to some of the main controls; let along having control to edit some of the minor ones. And none of the old bureaucrats get on anymore. I mean, I think the biggest contribution I made to the wiki was cleaning up the sidebar (which I'm not sure is even good yet) And we need to make edits user only. I've seen some wikis have that format but I have no idea how to do it on here. It may be seperate, but with the rampant vandalism going on...I've had to infinitely ban like 15+ people in the last 2 months alone. Apply where? I tried on the main wiki page but they haven't replied. And I know, he's only been here a few months and he has more edits than 80% of the wiki (myself included) hey Can I join your clan in Combat Arms? Your character is really good. Same for your clan. This is my character. ~xNightmare Lol...should I get a list of supporters? =P It'd be like voting for the featured user all over again. Zero if you need support my bro and i can. And soresu, can u stop strutting around this wiki like you own it. Your tone seems very arrogant and i don't like it-TallgeeseIII 03:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Apology accepted ^.^ sorry if i seemed a bit rude-TallgeeseIII 04:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :1. We don't have to, but actually, that was before I knew too much about Wikia code, so really we should use : for new lines. :2. Yes, we can. Feel free to. :3. The Modifications section should house both built-in mods and installable ones. Also, we could just put the mod info in a Customization section, but we could also say the same for the cost ,rank restriction, popularity, and features, which we do, in fact, put inside the main article, so I see no reason why mods alone should be excluded this privilege. ::Sure, go ahead with aligning the rest. Also, I'm thinking of changing Features to Effects and adding a separate section for in-built mods. MP7-Steel VANDALISM Please rollback the MP7 Steel. Also check out http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:98.14.50.60 this guy. he's made nothing but vandalisms to this wiki. Delivery. Done, done, and done. =P It's amazing what a couple of days off can do to the Wikia. They weren't so much days off though, since I'm in the hospital. I'll try to keep in touch with the Wikia as much as I can, but it's pretty hard. I'm stuck here deciding whether I should die of sickness or boredom. -- }} 18:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Special Delivery. I have bestowed upon you the rollback skill. Use it wisely =P XD All joking aside, have fun with it. Make sure some people (Random Asian...) don't mess up pages too far. I would've given you sysop, but I felt like I needed more time to get to know you better, since we don't talk all-too-often. If it's a downer, then I'm sorry man. =*( But hey, I gave you rollback instead because I knew you had plenty of trouble reverting vandalism; so this should make it easier =D I've worked around and across many Wikias, and have learned a lot about discipline, timing, and ettiquete (Or however you spell it). I hope to help make our Wikia a more collected, friendly, and active place. With your experience of the Wikias, I know that we can make the CAWikia an awesome place. I hope you continue your good work. -- }} 19:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Post-Delivery Carnage Yeah. =P I put a lot of fancy words into that post =P Does anyone know what the heck happened to the Wiki page picture? I think I'll ask Farvei to burn it or something...